The major goal of this study is to measure the ability of intravenous glucose to suppress proteolysis in infants receiving Extracorporeal Membrane Oxygenation (ECMO). Our hypothesis is that due to the elevations of stress hormones in infants receiving ECMO, glucose infusions will not cause a decrease in protein breakdown.